


The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Candy Canes, Christmas Smut, Crack, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mistletoe, Nipple Clamps, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Sex Toys, Snowmen, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: 5 times Alec isn’t seduced by Magnus’ (ridiculous) Christmas-inspired sex toys and costumes, and 1 time he is.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I did the Malec advent prompt calendar, but I kept it pretty PG and I wanted to write something dirtier from some of the prompts so I decided to write this today.
> 
> I didn't edit or get it betad so you can tell me if I made typos oops~

  1. **Candy cane dildo**



Alec is on the couch when Magnus comes home, a festive blue gift bag decorated with white snowflakes hanging from his hand. 

Alec raises an eyebrow, setting his book aside. “It’s barely November, you’re already doing Christmas shopping?”

“Not quite,” the warlock answers cryptically as he toes off his shoes and lowers onto the couch beside Alec. “This is more of a festive thing I happened upon.”

“Okay,” Alec says, looking confused, but leaning in when Magnus bends to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Open it,” Magnus demands, eager to see Alec’s reaction, pushing the bag into Alec’s hands. 

Alec does so with a healthy amount of hesitance, pulling out a long black box. With a candy cane dildo clearly portrayed on the front. Alec shakes his head and tosses the box at the warlock, his cheeks turning a delightful shade of pink. “Nope.”

“Why not?” Magnus pouts.

“I’m not going to use that and then have an inconvenient boner every time I see a candy cane.” He picks up his book again. “We can stick with your normal toys.”

“Fine,” Magnus mutters. He sets the box back into the bag. If Alec doesn’t want to use it with him, he’ll simply use it himself.

  1. **Mistletoe cockring**



The next toy Magnus brings home has Alec stumped. He studies the red and green thing in his hands with furrowed brows. “What is it?” He knows it’s some sort of sex toy, that much is clear from the wrapping and Magnus’ enthusiastic expression.

“A mistletoe cockring,” Magnus answers, entirely too optimistically. You just put it on your cock like—” he takes the toy from Alec’s hands to slide it onto his finger. It’s too big, but it demonstrates his point. Alec’s face is bright red. “It even vibrates.”

“No way,” Alec takes a step back for good measure. “I’m not putting that thing anywhere near my dick.”

Magnus frowns, taking the cockring off his finger. “But—”

“It’s another thing you can use on yourself,” Alec says, leaning in to kiss the warlock quickly. “Next time we have phone sex, you can tell me how good it feels.”

Magnus supposes it’s close enough to an agreement. He’ll settle with that, for now, at least.

  1. **Snowman nipple clamps**



The third one, Magnus has to admit to himself, is more about seeing Alec’s reaction than actually wanting to use them. But how could he pass up the opportunity when he’d scanned the familiar sex shop and found them dangling against the wall?

He waits till nightfall, when Alec is cleaning up the dinner Magnus had summoned, to retrieve the clamps from the bedroom and bring them to the kitchen, keeping them in clasped hands behind his back. “I got you something.”

Alec turns with narrowed eyes. “Why?”

“That’s not the response you’re supposed to give when someone buys you something.”

Alec doesn’t budge, drying off his hands so he can face Magnus with his unconvinced expression. “Is it another holiday-themed sex toy?”

“Close your eyes.”

“No.” Alec crosses strong arms over his chest and Magnus nearly gets distracted studying the muscles there. “Show me.”

Magnus huffs out an exasperated breath. “You’re no fun.” He brings his hands from behind his back and dangles the clamps for Alec to see. He gets an eye-roll from his shadowhunter. 

“Really?”

“They could be fun?”

Alec shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. “You’re ridiculous.”

Magnus notes that his husband hasn’t actually said no. They’re definitely keeping the nipple clamps.

  1. **Light up butt plug**



Magnus decides to plan a more intricate surprise around the fourth toy he finds, hoping it will win his husband over if he sees it while they’re already hot and sweaty. So, while he waits for Alec to get back, he opens himself up with a bit of lube and a bit of magic and slides the butt plug inside himself. It’s small, but he shivers as he pulls his boxers back up over it. He wonders if this will convince Alec to re-evaluate his stance on themed sex toys.

A couple hours later and Alec is pressing Magnus against soft sheets, the pair exchanging gentle kisses. Alec’s shirt has disappeared at some point and Magnus is in only his boxers. Alec’s fingers slip under the waistline and Magnus lifts his hips in encouragement. 

The shadowhunter draws back enough to pull down the boxers to Magnus’ thighs before he pauses, doubtlessly having caught sight of the toy. Before Magnus can ask what he thinks, or explain it, Alec is laughing. It starts with chuckles but quickly grows to full blown laughter that is so compelling Magnus has to join in. It doesn’t help that the lights from the plug are casting stars across Alec’s torso.

Alec folds over, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ stomach. Magnus reaches down to brush fingers through dark curls. 

“Why is there a light show happening in your ass?” Alec asks through his chuckles, the words muffled against Magnus’ skin. 

Magnus can only laugh in response. The mood is ruined, but Magnus couldn’t be happier. It’s rare to see his shadowhunter look so carefree and he’ll treasure the opportunity whenever it arises.

  1. **Sexy santa costume**



Magnus reaches their bedroom first, Alec lingering behind him. In his moment of solitude, Magnus takes off the Santa belly he’d been wearing, along with the red pants, dark shoes and beard. He leaves on the faux-fur coat, the red boxers and the gold-rimmed lenses, and reclines on the bed, waiting for his husband. 

When Alec opens the door, his eyes go wide. He’s quick to shut the door behind him. “Are you— are you trying to seduce me?” 

“Is it working?” Magnus asks, stretching out on the bed and pressing a hand to the bulge in his boxers. 

Alec’s eyes narrow. “Kind of.”

“Only kind of?” Magnus arches an eyebrow.

“You’re really hot,” Alec starts, stripping out of his own shirt. “But you also look a bit like Santa Claus still.”

Magnus hums, adjusting his Santa hat. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes.” Alec answers with absolute certainty, even as he undoes his pants. “Because you were dressed as Santa an hour ago, holding my little brother.”

“Oh.” 

Alec nods, stepping to the edge of the bed. “Take off the coat and the hat.”

Magnus snaps his fingers, letting magic do it for him. “Not the glasses?”

It’s with a devious smirk, that Alec climbs onto the bed, straddling Magnus’ hips, leaning down to breathe his next words over Magnus’ lips, “I like the glasses.”

It’s close enough to success, Magnus thinks, even when they lose the glasses halfway in. 

**+1. (Alec’s) Ugly Christmas sweater (and nothing else)**

The next morning, Magnus wakes up before Alec, as usual. He climbs out of bed and tugs on the first pair of clean underwear he can find, simple black panties. Not wanting to get fully dressed up just to make a Christmas breakfast and join his husband back in bed, Magnus goes to Alec’s side of the closet in search of a sweater. His husband owns the comfiest, often aging, sweaters.

Magnus snorts softly when he comes across a brash red and green sweater with reindeer on the front. It’s the definition of _ugly Christmas sweater._ He’s sure Jace or Izzy bought it for Alec, but it’s big and soft so he tugs it on. It drops down to his thighs and smells like Alec, though he’s never seen his husband wear it.

Magnus tiptoes back through the bedroom, knowing Alec is a heavy sleeper, but not wanting to risk waking him regardless. 

He makes them a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, with a cinnamon roll and coffee summoned from the cafe down the street. He piles the plates and mugs onto a tray and carries it into the bedroom where Alexander is still fast asleep, glowing under the light streaming in the window. 

Magnus smiles softly at his beautiful husband, setting the tray on the nightstand before crawling back into bed to wake Alec with soft kisses. 

Alec wakes slowly and with a wide smile. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Alexander. I made breakfast.”

Alec nods, sitting up and blinking. His eyes roam over Magnus, from where the sweater is hanging off one shoulder, down to where it brushes his thighs. “Are you breakfast?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow. “Really? _This_ is what does it for you?”

His shadowhunter grins, a smile that’s almost feral, and wastes no time in pinning Magnus to the bed to hover over him. “You in my clothes? Always does it for me.” He leans down and captures Magnus’ lips in a deep kiss. 

“Well,” Magnus pants when they part and Alec begins kissing down his neck. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Alec nips at his collarbone, hands going to his thighs. Magnus casts a warming spell on the tray of food and allows his husband to distract him with the perfect Christmas gift of soft morning sex.


End file.
